This Time Won't You Save Me?
by missamazing7285
Summary: It feels like since she was little, all Leah did was run away from her problems but can a certain pull, or a certain werewolf help her through all of this? Better summary inside! :  Leah C./Paul Review!
1. Chapter 1

Running, running, running, it feels like that is all I ever do anymore. I run from my problems, my struggles, my friends, my family, I just run away from all of them, but not anymore. My name is Leah Clearwater and this is my story.

Flashback

I watch out of my rain stained window at the grey dark sky. The whole day has been dark and dreary like it normally is in La Push. I can hear my brother downstairs just coming

home from his friend Collin's house and my mother walks to greet him. I sigh heavily before slowly walking down the steps to see him. My father, brother and mother are sitting

patiently at the table waiting for me. I give them all a small smile and say "Hey Seth." He smiles and says in his happy cheerful voice "Hey Leah." I smile at him and gently sit down

next to my father. We started a small conversation on everybody's days until there was a loud knock at the door. My father went to answer it while the rest of us waited. My

father talked in hushed voices to the person at the door and came back in a few minutes later. "Hey guys I have to go for a little while I will be back ok?" We all nodded as I tightly

hugged my father and said "I love you dad." He smiled and said "I love you too my little Leah" and with those words he was gone. Hours passed with no sign of my father. My

mother began to worry until the phone started ringing. She quickly answered and had a short conversation with somebody before slowly hanging up. Her eyes began to fill up

with tears as she broke down. It took her a full 10 minutes to tell me what happened and I wish she didn't. As soon as the words escaped her lips I felt it inside of me. Something

just snapped, or something broke, causing me to erupt. I was like a Volcano just waiting for something to make me erupt. I ran outside into the pouring rain and into the woods. I

just kept running until I felt like my body was on fire. I couldn't breathe I couldn't hear, and I couldn't even scream for help. I collapsed onto the ground as my body trembled

roughly, shaking my entire being. That's when I heard millions of different cracks and pops echo throughout my body. I felt like I was expanding, which I was. In a matter of

minutes the heat was extinguished and my scream that I ached for turned into a long deep howl. I abruptly stopped the beautiful sound and realized what had happened. Just

like in the tribal stories I found my spirit warrior. I found a puddle and looked curiously into it. My reflection filled me with a sense of pride, responsibility, and honor. I was a huge

grey and silver wolf. My normally deep brown eyes were replaced with black and gold orbs. My senses were all enhanced as I finally _saw_ the world. I never knew that it looked like

_this. _I was shaken from my thoughts from a voice that I would recognize from anywhere. _Leah you are now the Female Alpha. You will do great things throughout your new immortal _

_life. I love you. Please take care of your mother and brother for me…my little wolf. I will always be with you in your heart. _I felt my insides warm up at the comment and I replied _I love _

_you too dad and you can count on me._ Ever since that day I have taken full responsibility for everyone around me including my family and the pack. Right now life is amazing for me.

Sam and I are in an amazing relationship and it couldn't get any better. As a matter of fact I am on my way to his house right now. I pull up to his house and walked inside like I

always do. "Hey babe I am hom" My sentence was cut short when I saw Sam…my Sam making out with my closest friend and cousin Emily. I growled loudly as the tears began to

stream down my face. My hands balled up into tight fists as I said "What the fuck Sam?" Pain etched onto his face until I turned to Emily. "Hey best friend" I hissed at her. She

began to cry and say "Leah I am so sorry! It just felt so right and-and I'm so sorry" She sobbed. I growled louder and said "Fuck you Sam and Emily you are no longer considered

a cousin of mine." With those words said I took off and in the blink of an eye I was in wolf form taking off into the forest. I needed to disappear for a while and that's exactly what

I did.

End Flashback

That happened a total of 4 years ago. I was only 15 back then and I wasn't as strong as I am now. I was naïve and weak, and I was too soft hearted. I didn't have the power

that I have now from training. I wasn't able to hide my emotions like I can now. For these last 4 years I found refuge in the forests of Canada. I have trained harder and harder

everyday always ignoring the constant pull to go back. But today I have decided to give into the pull and go back home. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to my house, to

my pack, to my family. I quickly phased and put on my old pair of shorts and my black t shirt before running inside of the house. There sat my mother and brother, looking shock,

like they had seen a ghost. That's when I noticed the scent and size of my brother. Suddenly he tackled me to the ground crying his guts out screaming "LEAH OH MY GOD IT'S

YOU!" I laughed and said "It's me Seth." Finally he got up giving me just a few seconds of air until my mother tackled me. She squeezed her arms around my neck tightly and

screamed "MY BABY HAS RETURNED!" I held onto her tighter and said "I could never leave for good." Her warm tears soaked the back of my shirt as we both stood up. The first

thing my mother did was call everyone for a surprise bonfire but didn't tell them the reason why. I laughed at her antics and went upstairs for a shower. The warm water relaxed

my sore muscles from my intense training. I smiled in delight as I used my favorite vanilla shampoo and conditioner. It felt amazing to be using my own stuff again. After my long

shower I walked into my room and got dressed. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey top, and some grey heels. Better to come back with a bang huh? I straightened my

normally frizzy hair and put on some eyeliner. I smiled in the mirror and walked down the steps to be met by my brother. He hugged me again and said "I am so happy you came

back." I smiled and said "Me too little bro me too." My mother impatiently beeped her car horn outside causing Seth and I to laugh. He grabbed my hand and walked us to the car.

As we pull away from my house only one word crosses my mind…_home. _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything sadly [ on with the story!

The drive to the beach was amazing. Paradise by Coldplay came on and Seth and I sang along horribly. When the song was over all 3 of us were laughing our asses off. I sat in

the front seat next to my mom while Seth sat in the back. My mom gently rubbed my back and said "Honey I am so glad you came back…I missed you so much." I smiled widely and

said "I missed you too mom I am so happy I came back." She gave me an ear to ear smile as a few tears dripped down her face. I rubbed her arm and said "Don't cry ma." She

laughed and said "I am just so thankful you returned Leah…I didn't think you would." That struck a small nerve in my chest as I gave my mom a small smile. She wiped away her

tears as we pulled up to the beach. She hurried and got out of the car, opened up my door, and dragged me to the bonfire full of people. Seth followed behind happily as usual as

we walked towards the fire. The moon showed me the silhouettes of the people but I couldn't figure out who was who. Finally we got close enough that I could make out the

familiar faces. All at once the whole group became silent as they stared me up and down. I felt nervous for a second that they didn't remember me until I was on the ground being

tackled. Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul tackled me with hugs. I laughed uncontrollably as I screamed "Guys get off me I gotta breathe!" They all laughed and helped me up as I

gently dusted the sand off of me. Quil Sr. came over and hugged me and said "Oh Leah is so great to see you." I smiled and said "It's good to be back." He smiled and stepped

out of the way as Billy Black rolled over to me. I leaned down and gave him a hug before saying "Hey Billy." He laughed and said "Hey Leah it's about time you came back." I

laughed and said "Yah I needed some time to myself. I smiled and nodded before saying "I understand I am just happy you are back." I smiled and nodded before I realized that

Sam was giving me a mixed look. I was about to say something when Emily ran over to me and gave me an awkward hug. "My cousin I am so happy you have returned." I just

nodded and gave her a "Yeppers." She smiled and sat back next to Sam who gave me a curt head nod. I nodded back and looked around the circle. It was then that I noticed 2

unfamiliar faces.. She was pale with light brown hair and was sitting next to the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. He had short black cropped hair and bright white

smile. My eyes became glued to his as I felt the strings attaching me to my world to him. My invisible hooks sunk deeper into him as our eyes remained locked for a few seconds,

but it felt like years. My whole world stopped and suddenly revolved around this new man. It was then that I realized that I had imprinted…oh boy. I would have stared in those

beautiful eyes for days but the girl sitting next to him laughed at something and snuggled into him. He broke the eye contact and acted as if nothing happened. I gently rubbed

the back of my neck and ran a hand through my hair. It seemed like the man and I were the only 2 people who noticed the exchange. It was then that Seth introduced us. "Leah

this is Jacob Black, Billy's son and Bella Swan." I nodded and mumbled a nice to meet you before sitting next to Seth on a small log. Billy started telling the old legends when the

scent struck me. I jumped up took a deep breath and said "Leech!" before running towards the woods. The rest of the pack quickly followed suit and chased after me. As soon as

the dark shadows of the trees covered me I shifted. It only took a second and then I found myself running faster on all fours. The cold wind whipped at my muzzle and glided

through my fur as the colors of the forest blended together. Sam was yelling orders to the pack and even tried to give me an order. I chuckled and shrugged of the command as I

approached the vampire. She had bright vibrant red hair and blood red eyes, a typical leech. The only problem was that she was fast…like faster than me fast. As I chased after

her I actually felt the strain I was putting on my leg muscles to keep up. The burning yet thrilling sensation jolted through my body as I went faster. My lungs were rapidly

expanding and shrinking as I took deep but short breaths. I ran faster and got even closer to her and went for a strike at her leg. She jumped a few feet, landed perfectly, and

continued running. I growled my frustrations but really the chase was exhilarating. Once again I felt the strain of my muscles and the burning feeling inside of me as I raced to

keep up with the leech. After a few seconds of chasing her I finally caught up again and was hot on her heels. I readied myself to swipe at her with my paw until she took a huge

jump. It was then that I realized were on top of the cliff. I screeched myself to a stop barely hanging onto the edge of the cliff. I watched her dive into the water and disappear

beneath the black, dangerous waves. I growled angrily but I enjoyed the sensations of the race. I looked down at the beach and saw the pack, the elders, and Bella watching

what had just happened. In my head Sam's voice rang through. "Get down here Leah." I growled my defiance and said "I can come on my own Sam, I don't have to fucking listen

to your commands." And with a starting lunge I took off towards the beach. In a matter of seconds I was in human form walking towards the group. The wolf inside of me was still

anxious from the chase and clawed at my insides to go for another run and find that leech again. I tried to calm down and after a few heavy breaths I was back to normal. When I

reached the group they were all staring at me in shock. Sam looked pissed like usual but it seemed like the others were confused. "Leah what were you thinking?" Sam yelled. I

chuckled humorously and said "I was thinking…no I knew that none of you could keep up with her but I could. And I knew that you would all fall behind but I could get her and

that's why I went on the chase. I let my wolf take over and lead me the way and I almost got the leech too until we came to the cliff." Sam gave me a small snarl and said "How

did you defy my orders?" I laughed again and said "We all have our secrets Sammy boy." He gave me a hard glare until my mom walked next to me, grabbed my arm, and said

"C'mon honey lets go home." I nodded and said "Alright, night guys." I got a few goodnights and byes before Seth my mom and I climbed back into the car. I couldn't wipe the

smile off of my face as we drove home in silence. One thing has not changed, and that would be my absolute hatred for that fucker Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciated the advice too anything that makes the story a little better and more worth reading please tell me I really appreciate it :D On with the story!**

When Seth my mom and I finally got home I was exhausted. I haven't been this tired in a while but it was probably from my lack of sleep. I yawned loudly before kissing my mom goodnight and yelling "NIGHT LIL BUDDY!" to Seth. He laughed and screamed back "NIGHT LEAH!" I laughed and crawled into bed…my own bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light which is weird for me. That night I had the weirdest dream ever. Somehow I was capable of becoming equal to the alpha who should have been Sam…but it was Jacob. I was able to control Sam just like he controls the rest of the pack…but only if Jacob became alpha. I was becoming more interested in the dream when suddenly somebody was clapping in my face.

I jumped out of my bed and fell onto the hardwood floor with a loud thump. In all his glory stood Seth still clutching his sides from laughing so hard at my miserable fall. "Shut up you retard." I growled before walking towards the door. Right before I walked out I slapped the back of his head and bolted down the steps. He charged after me and almost caught me until he slipped on something and tumbled down the stairs. I laughed right in his face and said "Karmas a bitch huh Sethy?" He grumbled something while he rubbed his now sore head and sat across from me at the dining room table. In the kitchen I could hear mom humming that Paradise by Coldplay song and I quietly laughed to myself. It was then that the smell of waffles entered my nostrils and my stomach gave an almighty rumble. I looked over at Seth and at the same moment we started cracking up.

I wiped away the few tears that came down my face from laughing so hard as mom brought in 2 huge stacks of waffles coated with hot butter and syrup. "Mom you are the best!" I said happily before devouring my heavenly goodness. Seth chuckled one more time before digging into his plate. In a matter of minutes both of our plates were empty and the rumbling went away. "At least I don't hear anymore stampeding elephants coming from your stomach Le." Seth said before cracking up again. I laughed and said "Whatever Seth." I stood up and brought our dishes into the kitchen, washed them, put them away and went back upstairs to get dressed.

I had patrol most of today so I wore a simple pair of jean shorts and a black sports bra. I quickly brushed out my hair, put on some eyeliner, and slipped on my running shoes. I walked down the steps and kissed my mom goodbye before walking into the woods. I felt the cool La Push air whip through my short hair and gently hit my face. I took a deep breath and admired the scent that I had missed so much since I was gone. Instead of running or even jogging I slowly walked to Sam's house to meet the pack for a meeting.

Along the way I let the memory of imprinting on Jacob creep back into my mind. All night and even this morning I couldn't shake the feeling of the pull I feel towards him. I wish it would go away because obviously he denied the imprint, but a small part of me is delighted with the imprint. To be honest I just want to punch that small part in the face but its whatever. I am Leah Clearwater for fucks sakes. I am the bitter bitchy harpy, and I should be used to this feeling of denial by now. I felt the small vibrations rock my body from the thoughts of my past and let them consume my body. Before completely giving in I tied my clothes around my ankle and let the phase consume me.

I landed on my four paws and in a burst of movement I took off towards Sam's house. The wind breezed through my fur and made my ears gently tilt back due to the speed I was going. A large wolfy grin spread across my face as the thoughts of the chase flooded my mind. I was so close to getting that leech yesterday…Suddenly I heard another voice flood my mind. _Oh thank God I thought I was gonna be the last person to get to Sams. Le please wait for me. _Embry begged. I laughed and said _Sure Embryo hurry up. _He laughed and nodded before speeding up to reach me. I slowed down to a jog and waited for Embry to reach my location. After about 2 minutes I could hear him before I saw him.

He was taking deep heavy pants as he ran next to me. I laughed and went behind a tree to get dressed while he did the same. After throwing my clothes on I walked back out to an awaiting Embry. When he saw me his eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened in an O shape. I laughed and punched his arm before saying "C'mon we are already late enough." He nodded and walked beside me until we got to the front door. He held it open for me and said "See Le I can be a gentleman." I laughed and said "Please you just want a better view of my ass who are you trying to fool."

His face went bright red as I laughed and walked inside the house. Jared, Quil, Paul, and Seth all pointed and laughed at Embry who sat down looking defeated. Jacob and Sam sat in silence and wouldn't even look at me as I took a seat between Paul and Seth. The guys all continued to laugh and joke until Sam stood up and said "I made some switches to the patrol schedules. Quil, Seth and Jared you guys are on patrol today while Paul, Jacob and Leah are going to the Cullen's graduation party to scope things out understood?"

The pack all nodded except me who said "Eh I'm not feeling this party. I might just stay home and not deal with that horrible stench." Sam slammed his fist on the table and said "Leah you will go to this party and that is final." His voice was laced with authority but I simply brushed it off and said "I don't know Sam I might not." He growled and this time Seth whispered "Leah please just go… for me?" I huffed and said "K…I will go but only because Seth asked me to." Sam nodded and said "Jacob, Paul, Leah go and get ready for the party it starts in an hour." What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER but here is chapter 4 enjoy :D O and by the way this chapter is reaaallly anti-Bella and anti-Edward so if you dont like...don't read... any who read and review please :)  
><strong>

**Leah P.O.V.**

As I got myself ready for the party I couldn't help but feel the small butterflies in my stomach. I growled quietly at the warm obnoxious feeling and slipped on my clothes. I wore a simple button up short sleeve black shirt, a pair of white skinny jeans and some black flats. Downstairs I could hear my mom call "Leah the boys are here!" I huffed and yelled back "Coming!" I quickly brushed out my hair and made my way downstairs. Paul and Jacob were watching TV until I walked out of the door and said "C'mon guys bye

mom love you." My mom yelled an I love you from the kitchen as we got into Jacobs old little red rabbit. Paul peeked in the rear view mirror and said "Damn Leah you look good." I laughed and said "Shut up but thanks." As I said this I could have swore I heard a small yet threatening growl com from Jacob. My eyebrows rose in surprise but I quickly hid my reaction when Jacob looked at me through the rear view mirror. I felt his stare burning a hole into the side of my head as I looked out the window. With a low

grunt Jacob faced the road once again as we pulled up to the Cullen's house. The sickly sweet scent seemed to catch my nostrils on fire as we approached the house. There was easily 100 people here…great …just fucking great. I groaned in defeat as we walked into

the already packed house. The scent grew and grew until it seriously felt like my nose was on fire. I noticed Paul stiffened beside me but Jacob seemed at home. He waltzed into the crowd of people and grabbed Bella's arm. She jumped into his arms with a hug and they whispered a few things to each other but I couldn't hear a word either of them said due to the blasting music and the multiple conversations going on around me. I watched the two of them carefully as Jacob pulled out a bracelet for her. A low growl

escaped my lips as light tremors rocked me to my core. Paul put an arm around my shoulder and led me towards Jacob and queen slut oh wait I meant to say Bella. As we grew closer the preppy leech with the short black hair grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her upstairs. Jacob followed after them while Paul and I followed him. The Cullens and that nasty hoe were talking nervously to each other when we walked in. Carlisle said "Jacob, Leah, and Paul how nice to see you all." Edward sneered and said "Sure."

I growled loudly and said "It's a pleasure to see you too Eddie." He glared at me until Emse said "This is no time for a fight Edward we need their help." Paul and I laughed and Paul said "You all sure do need help." I laughed at his remark but Jacob growled silencing us. "What's wrong Carlisle?" Jasper stepped forward and said "There is an army coming, our kind, except they are newborns. This is when we are at our strongest and most blood thirsty. We suspect the red headed vampire named Victoria is behind it so

due to this fact…the vampires are coming for Bella." Jacob, Paul, and I growled at the thought of leeches coming onto our land and possibly hurting our people…then again if they hurt Bella I would be ok with it…Edward hissed at my thoughts and said "Nobody is asking for your help bitch." I laughed and said "That's the best you got? A bitch? Ha-ha I guess your right. I am a female dog but you know what you are Fuckward? You are an ugly ass old pedophile that creeps on young girls and you're like 200 years old. Get the

fuck out of here if you think I'm gonna deal with any shit from a leech especially a mind raping one. I will be honest I fucking hate Bella with every fiber of my body but the thought of my mother getting hurt by a leech pisses me off…so I will help…" I then turned my hard glare to Bella and said "But remember you filthy hoe I am not helping because of you." And with those words said I gave Edward the finger and walked out the door. I ran into the forest and instantly phased. I felt Seth, Quil, and Jared enter my mind

as they looked at what just happened. They stayed quiet for their own good because I was fuming. I needed to feel the freedom of running with the wind challenging me to go faster. I took off at full speed and just let my thoughts slip away. My hatred for the leeches,my aching heart from Sam and Emily's betrayal, the feelings I have for Jacob, the death of my father…it all slipped away into the wind as I let my wolf take over. My human and wolf came together as a whole and I just ran. It wasn't until I heard a particular voice in

my head that I came back to reality. Of course it was Sam and he was telling the rest of the pack that we had to protect our land and we had a training session with the leeches tomorrow at 11 a.m. I groaned loudly and went back to my house. I didn't even bother to tell my mom hello or anything I just bolted up the steps, got a shower, and crawled into bed. All of my issues could wait until tomorrow because right now my body needs sleep. I easily floated away into the blackness and slipped away. My dream was terrible.

Somehow during the fight a leech got a hold of Jacob and bit him. All I could do was sit there and watch the spark of life leave his beautiful eyes and his last words rang through my mind like an old record on replay…I love you Leah….I love you too Jacob…I awoke with a sudden jolt and a thin sheet of sweat covering my body. My breathing was ragged and my hands were clammy. I slid off of my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I threw some cold water on my face and looked at my reflection.

This was not me…this is not how my dad raised me. I should be the stronghold of the family. I should be the brick that holds my family together…_bet you're not _a voice in my head said loudly and clearly. I rubbed my eyes a few times and walked down the steps. There was a note on the table that said _Leah went to Sam and Emily's for breakfast mom has food for you in the fridge I hope you are feeling better. See you at the practice session with the Cullens. Love you Le – Seth_ I smiled at the note and went back upstairs.

I wore an old ripped pair of jeans and a black t shirt since I was going to be in wolf form. I rubbed my eyes one more time and walked down the steps and into the kitchen. My stomach grumbled loudly as I opened the fridge. Inside was some pizza…just what I was craving. I threw 3 pieces on a plate and put them in the microwave. When they were done I ate all 3 slices and drank a bottle or two of water. After finishing I quickly cleaned my mess up and walked out the door leaving a small note for my mom telling her what I was doing.

Once I reached the cover of the forest I tied my clothes to my ankle and let the shift attack my body. As soon as I landed on all 4 paws I took off in the direction of my pack. As I grew closer I heard a conversation that I probably shouldn't have. "I don't know why I had to imprint on her Embry! What did I ever do to deserve this? I mean you saw how she acted towards the Cullens yesterday! Why me?" I remained silent and walked next to Seth who bumped into my side. I smiled weakly and replayed

Jacob's words in my mind…I felt a large tear stream down my face which Seth licked away. His soothing voice rang through my head _It will be ok Le I promise._ I tilted my head as he ran and phased back. In a matter of seconds he was hugging my head. I leaned into him and shook a few times telling him I was ok. He got the picture and phased back. I smiled and told myself I am Leah Clearwater…the bitch…I am stronger than this…


	5. Chapter 5

Leah P.O.V.

As I awaited the Cullen's arrival I could feel the tenseness of the pack. I'm pretty sure I was radiating off a million and one different emotions due to what Jacob said about me. I was already emotionally crushed by Sam but now Jacob too? This is so fucked up. Paul trotted next to me and playfully nipped my ear. I laughed and nipped his leaving a wolfy grin plastered on his face. We continued going back and forth until my nose felt like it was on fire. My ears leaned against my head and my eyes narrowed as the

Cullens approached us. I glared at them as they filed out of the forest and almost snarled when I saw Bella emerge with Edward. _Why the fuck is she here?_ I hissed through the pack's mind link which was answered with a few shrugs and a low growl from none other than Jacob. _She can be here if she wants to be Leah_ Jacob said angrily. I felt the stab of pain hit my heart but I just hid it with sarcasm. _Whatever Black you're probably the only person in this whole pack who wants to see that slut. Why is that? What do you see in her? The world may never know. _My thoughts were responded with a few chuckles from the pack and a low growl from Jacob. I thought he was going to say something

else until Bella walked next to him. She gently stroked his fur and said "Jacob I miss you." I tried my very best not to rip her head off as she leaned into his side and stroked his head. The only thing my wolf had on its mind was _that should be ME_. I kept my thoughts quiet in fear of the pack reading my childish thoughts and kept my emotionless mask on. Across the field I saw Edward smiling in my direction. The bastard read my thoughts. I stepped forward and said _Lets start this fucking practice already I have things to do. Edward I'm coming for you._ In a bolt of speed we took off towards each other. When we clashed I heard Bella whimper and clutch onto Jacob tighter. This caused my

rage to triple as I snapped my jaws viciously at Fuckward. In the background I heard the blonde leach named Jasper giving us tips on how the newborns would attack us. I listened to his words and went in for the finisher. Edward went to jump over my open jaws giving me my chance. I caught his leg in my mouth, slammed him onto the ground,

held my teeth next to his neck and said triumphantly _dead. _He hissed loudly and said "get off of me bitch!" I laughed and slowly got off of him making sure to kick him in the balls during the process. He rolled over clutching his pants and yelling every cuss word he knew at me. I chuckled and trotted back to my spot next to Paul and Seth. In my

mind the pack congratulated me on my win except Jacob…of course. One by one I watched as my pack brothers defeated the leaches and then the leaches fought each other. Then came the dilemma with what we were going to do with the whore Bella. The Cullens discussed certain plans of action until Jacob came up with one. If he carried up the mountain to a safe camp her scent would be lost and incapable of tracking. I thought the idea was horrible but not the Cullens. SO guess what? That's what they did. Jacob shifted back and carried her bridal style all the way to the fucking mountain. Once again my wolf growled and those words ran through my mind again…_that should be _

_ME._ After testing out Jacobs's plan the Cullens realized that it worked and that became the plan. Jacob would carry her to a camp in the mountains where Fuckward would be waiting. That's when the point came across that one of the wolves would have to stay on the mountain so Fuckward could know how the battle was going. Most of the

wolves declined so I stepped up. _Seth _I said kina sounding like our mom. _I care about you so much and if anything happened to you I would automatically blame myself for not protecting you well enough. Please just stay on the mountain with them Seth please._ His anger flared a little bit until he realized that it was for his own good. He nodded and said _Ok Le. _I licked his head in a way of appreciation and said _Thank you Seth._ He just nodded until Sam stepped up again. _Ok so it has been decided…Seth will stay with Bella and Edward on the mountain during the battle._ We all nodded and continued our practice with the leaches. After a grueling 5 hours of practice we called it quits and headed

home. There were only 2 things on my mind at that point in time…the battle was tomorrow, and food. I walked in the door to find my mother cooking some spaghetti. I smiled and sat down at the table across from Seth. She walked over to the table and set the 2 plates of spaghetti in front of us. We attacked the food and finished it in only a few minutes. I titled back on my chair as my mother smiled weakly at me and asked "So the battle is tomorrow?" I nodded and set the chair down on all four legs before saying

"Mom I know you're nervous but I promise it will be ok. Seth isn't even going to fight I made sure of that." She smiled and said "that's' good…but I am worried about you Leah. I know you are strong mentally and physically but I just fear it might not be enough…" I gently rubbed her back and said "Mom I promise I will ok I have to defend our people…it's my job." She smiled weakly with a few tears in her eyes and said "I know honey…I know" I held her hand in mine and said "I love you mom." She squeezed my hand and said "I love you too Leah." We sat there for a few more minutes until I realized it was already 10. "Mom I have to get some sleep so I will be ready for tomorrow."

She nodded and gently kissed Seth's' forehead then mine. As I was walking upstairs I heard her whisper "Your dad would be so proud of you Leah." I smiled with a few tears pricking my eyes as I climbed into the shower. I let the tears spill out as the warm water consumed my body. After I slipped on some sweatpants and a tank top I

crawled into bed thinking about tomorrow. In a matter of seconds I was slipping into the darkness. That night I slept soundly and didn't wake up until 9 in the morning. I stretched and walked down the stairs. Seth was sitting at the table with my mom eating cereal. I smiled and made myself a huge bowl too. I quickly ate it and slipped on my shoes…it was time to go. I hugged my mom tightly and said "I promise it will be ok." She smiled as her tears soaked the back of my tank top and said "Please be careful

honey I love you." "I love you too mom" I whispered before walking outside. Seth followed next to me as we entered the field. The pack was there with the Cullens awaiting our arrival. Jacob had Bella in his arms and said "C'mon Seth." Seth walked to join them but quickly turned around and dove into my arms. "Leah please be careful if you get

hurt I don't know what I'll do." I smiled and said "I promise I will be careful." He nodded and said "I love you Le." I smiled and said "I love you too Seth." With a final glance back at me he phased and took off towards the mountain with Jacob trailing behind him. We all phased when they were out of sight and now started the waiting game. We sat there for a long time until in my mind Seth sent me an image of Bella and Jacob cuddling in a sleeping bag together. I growled but kept my thoughts to myself until Alice

said "They are coming." I growled viciously ready for this fight. All at once a huge group of newborns came towards us. In my mind I said _I love you all my pack brothers _and I sprinted towards them. One by one the leaches came at us but we were ready. A big male with black curly hair tried to grab onto me but my speed gave me the advantage. I dug my teeth into his neck and ripped his head clean off. I was about to engage in battle with a female until I saw in my head an image of Jacob and Bella kissing. I howled

in pain as my chest felt like it was going to explode. The female leach stared at me in shock as I grew at least 2 inches. In a matter of seconds I was ripping her apart and laughing in the process. When I was done Jacob showed up and started killing leaches too. It only took about 10 minutes until all of the leaches were dead and burning…or so we thought. A huge leach sprinted out from the woods and went for Jacob. During the battle the leach had it's arms wrapped around Jacob and it looked like the battle

was over so I did the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I knocked Jacob out of the leach's grasp and took it on myself. All at once I heard the loud cracking of bones and then it hit me…those were my bones. The pain followed seconds later causing me to phase back. Somebody finished the leach off and the pack ran to my aid. Jacob was

yelling, he was fucking yelling at me because I helped him and got hurt. I heard Paul scream at him and said "Drop it Jacob! She fucking saved your life!" I felt the pack gently pick me up and Paul whispered in my ear "We got you Leah its okay." The pain racked my body causing me to scream in pain. In the distance I heard Seth's mournful howl and then I blacked out.

Like it? Hate It? Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Leah P.O.V.

After I blacked out I could feel and hear what was going on around me but I just couldn't see anything. I felt like I was trapped in a fog of some sort especially when I felt the needle enter my arm. I think whatever was in the needle was supposed to help me with the pain but in my mind it made things worse. The fog became denser and any attempt of waking up and seeing my injuries disappeared. Finally after being trapped in my thoughts for what felt like days I was capable of opening my eyes.

The blinding white light evaporated the dark fog I was trapped in and let me back into reality. I was in a comfortable bed and I could feel other people in the room with me but my eyes were watering from the light. After blinking a few more times I could make out faces. Seth was on my left and my mother was on my right saying my name multiple times. "Leah! Leah! Guys I think she is waking up!" Seth yelled out of the door. My mom gently rubbed my head and whispered "Leah honey…are you

ok? Leah?" I tried to sit up to talk to them but an intense sharp pain shot through my body. I whimpered in pain and looked down at my stomach and my left arm. They were completely wrapped up in bandages and sweat was pouring off of my body. I looked to my mother for answers which she quietly gave me. "Leah when you went to protect Jacob the leach shattered 3 of your left ribs and your left arm. Carlisle tried to inject pain killers through an IV but your body temperature burned them

away and you sweated them off. I was so worried about you Leah…You promised me that you would be ok…you broke your promise…oh Le…" I gently grabbed her hand with my capable arm and said "Mom I am ok." She gently kissed my forehead and wiped away the tears that were running down her face. I smiled at her and said "I will be ok mom." She nodded and said "I know Le…you are my strong independent girl…you will make it through this…" She gently kissed my forehead as Paul

and Seth came in. My mother stepped out giving us a minute of privacy as Seth rubbed my arm. "Leah I am so sorry…I should have been there to have saved you…I'm so sorry…" Seth whispered as a few tears dripped onto my shoulder. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and said "Seth none of this is your fault.** I** made the decision help Jacob…**I **made the decision to take on that leach…it's my fault…" Seth was about to argue with me but Paul stepped in. "No it was my fault! Seth you weren't there and I made a promise to keep her safe and I didn't. I should have been paying better attention…Leah I am so sorry." I smiled at both of them and said

"Guys its fine, I am fine, everything is fine. It was nobody's fault but my own. Please don't blame yourselves." They smiled weakly at me and nodded as a few tears dripped down their faces. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Bella fucking Swan. I glared at her and was about to yell at her but Paul and Seth stepped up. "What are you doing here Bella?" Seth said angrily. She looked at him in shock but shrugged it off and said "I wanted to thank Leah for saving my Jacob…without her help he could have died…" I laughed humorlessly and was about to say something but Paul cut me off. "Bella he is not _your_ fucking Jacob. In all honesty he is _Leah's_

Jacob. She imprinted on him Bella! What don't you understand? You have Edward! Why do you have to steal Leah's' happy ending? She deserves it I mean look what she did for him! She practically sacrificed herself to save him and what have you done? Oh yah that's right _NOTHING! _Run back to your leach you are not welcome or wanted here." I looked at Paul in shock as Bella ran out of the door crying. I grabbed his arm and said "Thank you Paul…that was amazing." He smiled and said

"Anything for you Le-Le…you deserve it." I smiled and looked at Seth and said "You too Seth…thank you both." They both smiled until there was another knock on the door. They both started shaking and Seth hissed "I swear to god if its Bella again I am going to flip out." I laughed and said "Come in." The door slowly opened revealing Carlisle a steaming Jacob and an upset Bella. Carlisle walked over to me and said "Hello Leah I just came to see how the bones were healing. Um Seth can you get that bucket for her she is going to need it." Seth gave him a confused glance before handing me the bucket. I looked at him in confusion until he slowly

unwrapped my stomach. "Paul, Seth can you guys hold onto her good hand…this is going to get bad." I tilted my head in confusion until I heard that sickening cracking noise again. I screamed in pain as he cracked my bones back into place. I squeezed as hard as I could onto Paul and Seth's hands as the pain streamed through my

body. Suddenly I started coughing up blood and I knew what the bucket was for. Paul gently set it in front of me as the blood pooled out of my mouth. Carlisle worked quickly and continued to tell me it was almost over and they were going to be healed in only 2 days. After what felt like a century he began to wrap me back up. The pain still had my body slightly shaking but at least the blood ceased from coming out of my mouth. Honestly I was scared when that was happening. I mean how

would you feel if blood just starting coming out of your mouth? Carlisle gently laid a hand on my head and whispered "You are by far the strongest person I know Leah." And without another word he was gone. Seth and Paul had tear stains on their faces which I gently wiped away with my good arm. Jacob and Bella walked over to me and Jacob said "All Bella wanted to do was thank you for saving me and you scream and cuss at her? What is wrong with you?" I began to vibrate slightly

at his harsh words. Paul and Seth were about to defend me but I said "I got this." I looked directly at Jacob and said "Does this make you happy? Do you enjoy seeing me like this? I mean it must make you happy to see the person you hate in so much pain." He stumbled over his words but I continued. "Jacob I heard what you said to Embry and I saw you kiss Bella. I understand you will always choose Bella over me but why? That's all I can ask is why? She bluntly came out and told you that if she had to choose, she would choose the leach. There is so much better than her Jake. I mean look what I did for you today. I sacrificed myself to save you. Would Bella do that? I don't think

so. Please just take your fantasy girlfriend and leave I am already in enough physical pain I don't need more emotional pain too." His face was mixed and twisted with emotions as he grabbed Bella's hand and walked out. I took a deep breath as a few tears began to fall. Seth and Paul wiped them away and gently kissed my forehead. I asked them for some privacy which they gave me immediately. As soon as the door closed I began to sob. I clutched the mattress with my good hand and

cried. This is the_ real_ Leah Clearwater. This is the Leah Clearwater that _hides_ behind a _fake mask_ everyday of her life. This is the Leah Clearwater that she _doesn't _want _anybody_ to know about. This is the _real me. _I honestly don't know how to win Jacob over. He is so wrapped up in Bella that he can't fucking see what is right in front of him. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. The sobs continued to rack my body until I finally passed out…

OoOoOoO

Today I can finally take my bandages off and phase again. I have missed my wolf form so much in these passed 2 days. I can literally feel it clawing at my insides trying desperately to escape. I smiled triumphantly as Dr. Leach removed the bandages and told me I was free to go. The first thing I did was run outside and phase. I jogged for a few minutes preparing myself for a full on sprint until I heard Jacob's voice in my head. _Leah…can I please talk to you?_

Like it? Hate it? Review please(:


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all of the reviews you amazing people (: I will try to put up 2 chapters today if I can well here's chapter 7 enjoy (:**

Leah P.O.V.

That's all he has to say to me? Leah can I talk to you? Seriously? He ran next to me and said _Leah listen…_I growled and said_ No Jacob YOU listen! If you think that you're just going to apologize and everything is going to be ok you are wrong! I have been trying my hardest to get your attention but in the end you always run back to fucking Bella Swan! What does she have that I don't Jacob? Hmmmm? Name me 3 things…oh wait that's right you can't! She is a pale faced bitch who cries to her leach lover about _

_everything and she got you wrapped around her finger too! I almost died to save you Jacob…would she ever do that? No she wouldn't. I wish I could have imprinted on Paul because AT LEAST HE CARES ABOUT ME! And where were you while I was recovering? probably with the fucking bitch. I am so done Jacob… _With those words said I took off in the other direction. I almost looked back but I knew better…I knew he wouldn't be following me. And I swear if he tries to say he didn't know about the imprint I

might flip out. I only told Seth and Paul because I trust them the most and they actually care about me. I continued sprinting through the woods still fuming from my conversation with Jacob until I reached the cliffs. I sat dangerously close to the edge and just contemplated about my life. I have an imprint that would rather be with

a leach lover, an ex that imprinted on my cousin, and a best friend who I wish I imprinted on. Why is love so confusing? No fuck that why is imprinting do confusing? This has to be the worst downfall to being a wolf. I didn't even have a choice in who I get to spend the rest of my life with. This isn't fair. Suddenly my dad's wise

words rang through my mind _Leah…life isn't fair._ A weak smile found itself on my face as I thought about my dad. We had such a good life…it wasn't fair how things turned out. But like my dad always said life isn't fair. I gently rested on my haunches and looked over the cliff. The water slammed against the rocks down below causing mist to float up to me. I giggled slightly remembering the times Seth, my dad, and I would come to the cliffs and just sit there for hours. I smiled at the

memories until I heard a voice in my head. Sam…just the person I didn't want to hear from. _We have a meeting with the Cullens in the clearing. I will meet you there. _I grunted a response and slowly walked to the clearing. I really have to shake off this bad mood. I took a deep breath and took off as fast as I could. The wind whistled

as it went through my fur. The trees blurred together as I dodged them and jumped over fallen logs. I skidded to a stop as I arrived at the clearing. Everyone was already there and staring at me. I grunted lowly and skipped back in the woods to phase. I slipped on my shorts and tank top before returning to the clearing. The guys were all in a group talking amongst each other until they saw me. Paul and Seth walked over to my side and Seth said "Leah I am so happy you are fully

recovered." I smiled and said "Me too." Paul glanced back at the guys then back at me and said "You know how you only told Seth and me about the imprint?" I nodded curiously and he said "Well it seems like Jacob told the rest of the pack." Anger flared from my wolf but I took a few calming breaths and said "I don't care

honestly. The whole fucking world could know and I wouldn't care." Paul and Seth just nodded until the Cullens walked over to us. Fuckward and the bitch stood in the front of the group…oh great they were going to be talking first. Fuckward sent me a dirty look at my thoughts which I just laughed at. With a low hiss he began talking "We would like to thank the wolf pack for helping us defeat the newborns. Without you we would have probably been killed so we owe you all." He then directed his

attention to me and said "Thank you Leah for saving Jacob…it would have destroyed her if he got hurt." At this point I honestly didn't know what to say. I wanted to cuss him out then cuss Bella out but something was aching inside of me. It was the fact that I would have been destroyed if Jacob got hurt too…That's why I saved him. I just looked at the leach and the leach lover and nodded my head. "Wow everybody write this down or something Leah Clearwater has no smart remark or

better yet the bitch has nothing to say!" Bella said with a laugh. The Cullens laughed along with her but the pack remained silent. I felt the tremors rack my body but I stood tall and firm. Inside I felt my alpha wolf take over as I said "Shut up you ugly ass pale slut. What is wrong with you? I just fucking almost died to save his life

and you are going to make a comment like that? Are you fucking retarded? You are a human for fucks sakes! Oh but you know what I find truly funny? Is that you have no friends and your whole life is wrapped around Fuckward. The best part is that he isn't enough for you so you have to have Jacob too. You are a slut plain and simple. I have nothing else to say so why don't you run back to your little leach where you belong." As I finished my rant my voice didn't even sound like my own

anymore. It was full of authority, pride, and power. Everybody looked at me in shock, disgust, or amusement as I let the tremors take over my body and sprinted off into the woods. As I approached my house I saw Emily's car in the front. I quickly shifted back and threw some clothes on before walking inside. There she sat on the

couch with my mother talking about some event. It wasn't until I fully walked inside that I noticed she was crying. "Emily what's going on?" I asked curiously. She looked at me nervously and said "Leah I have two things to tell you..." Instead of talking to me she handed me a piece white decorated paper. As soon as I read the

words on the page my heart shattered inside of my chest. I ripped the paper up and bolted outside before phasing and taking off. Emily was fucking pregnant and was getting married to Sam. I needed to get away…I needed to run…so that's what I did. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't see straight. Eventually I shifted back curled into a ball and sobbed. Why was I crying? Because I realized that Sam wasn't mine and will never be mine. I cried because Emily can give a man children but I

cannot. After phasing my period stopped and I found out that I am unable to have kids. At first this didn't affect me but now…now it hurts. I continued to sob until I heard footsteps approaching me. I quickly slipped some clothes on and tried to wipe my tears away until the person came into view. I slid back down on the ground

against the tree and said "Jacob what are you doing here?" He just looked at me with tears in his eyes and gently sat next to me. "Jaco" He cut me off before I could even finish his name and said "Leah just hear me out please. I have been a huge asshole to you ever since the imprint but you have been nothing but caring towards me. I should have seen what was right in front of my eyes instead of trying to win Bella over. I have to face the fact that she is in love with Edward and will always

choose him over me. I also have to realize that I imprinted on the most gorgeous, independent, beautiful, strong, powerful girl in La Push. Leah I don't understand how I didn't see it before. I care about you so much and after everything I put you through I understand if you don't even want to talk to me but right now it seems

like you need and a friend…and I want to be that. Le I just want to mean something to you…I want to be the person you cry to, the person you can tell all of your problems to, the person that cares for you the most. Please Le just let me in. I promise that I will never hurt you please Leah…please." I smiled like a fool at him and

hugged his bare torso. He rubbed my back as I began to cry again. I told him everything…I felt like information was just pouring out of me and Jacob was like a sponge. He just soaked it all in and hugged me tighter. This felt so right…it felt like I should be here with Jacob…forever.

Love it? Hate it? Review please(:


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews (: This chapter takes place after Leah leaves the clearing with the Cullens and the pack…I decided to make it Jacob P.O.V. Enjoy (:**

Jacob P.O.V.

After Leah left the clearing everyone was silent except Bella who was crying. She walked over to me and hugged me and said "J-J-J-Jacob why d-d-did she say those horrible t-t-things to me?" I just rubbed her back and said "Its okay Bells its going to be ok…" Suddenly Seth stepped up followed by Paul defending their best friend.

"Bella why did you have to call Leah a bitch? I mean really that was totally unnecessary. She did you a favor by saving Jacob's life and you are going to treat her like shit? No wonder she hates you…Leah was right all of these years. You are an attention seeking whore" Seth said proudly before disappearing into the forest. Next

was Paul who said "Leah is right. Jacob it's about time you realize what you have in your life. Leah is an amazing girl and she deserves so much better than you! I mean look who you have chosen over Leah! She is a needy pathetic self centered bitch who doesn't even care about you! She uses you for her amusement and

always goes back to the leach in the end! You need to figure out your priorities Jacob Black before Leah completely shuts you out from her life." With a hard glare towards Bella and I Paul ran into the woods after Seth. I didn't even know how to react from all of this. Suddenly Embry, Jared, and Quil stepped forward to give me a

piece of their minds too. "Jacob man you really fucked up. Leah has done nothing wrong and only cares about you, but you pick this" Embry pointed to Bella, "Over Leah…you are a disappointment." Embry ended his short speech with a nod until Jared began speaking. "Jacob he is right. Leah has already been through so much in her life. She deserves a happy ending." Lastly was Quil who said "Bro you need to make a decision and I pray to god you make the right one." One by one the 3

wolves ran into the woods leaving Sam, Bella, the Cullens and I. Sam walked over to Bella and me and said "I loved Leah with every fiber of my being and I still love her. I wanted to be with her the rest of my life Jacob. She meant the world to me…she was my everything. Sometimes I wish I never met Emily so things wouldn't have had to change between her and I. Even though I still loved her so much I knew that there was a reason I imprinted on Emily. I didn't deserve Leah. I knew in my heart

that she deserved better than me and one day she would find that special guy…but I am disappointed now. I thought whoever she imprinted upon would know how to treat her right, love her, respect her, and show her that life isn't as bad as she thinks it is…but you Jacob Black proved me wrong. You better figure out your life

right now and realize that your imprint needs you." Sam had a few tears streaming down his face as he phased and took into the woods. Bella was still clutching onto me as I just stood there. The pack was right…I was so stupid. I pushed Bella away from me and said "I deserve better than you. You only used me for your

amusement. You never really loved me…but Leah did. You would never sacrifice yourself for me but Leah did. You never tried to help me, but Leah did. I was blinded for so long and wasn't able to see what was right in front of me. I deserve better, and the best it can ever get is Leah. I need her…" I felt the pain cringe at my heart

as I thought about how horribly I treated Leah. "Bella don't come back to me ever again…I made my decision…and it's to be next to Leah where I belong." I phased and ran as fast as I could towards Leah's house where hopefully she was waiting. I pushed myself as fast as I could go and finally reached her house. I threw on my shorts as fast as I could and ran inside. Emily and Sue were on the couch and Emily was sobbing. I looked to Sue desperately for answers and it was like she knew

what I needed to know. "She took off into the forest…please make sure she is ok." I gave her a nod and took off into the woods following Leah's scent. It was an amazing smell of vanilla and it was easy to follow. After following her trail for about 10 minutes I found her. As soon as she saw me she said "Jacob what are you

doing here?" I sat next to her and she said "Jaco" I cut her off and poured my heart out to her because she needed to hear exactly how I felt. "Leah just hear me out please. I have been a huge asshole to you ever since the imprint but you have been nothing but caring towards me. I should have seen what was right in front of my eyes instead of trying to win Bella over. I have to face the fact that she is in love with Edward and will always

choose him over me. I also have to realize that I imprinted on the most gorgeous, independent, beautiful, strong, powerful girl in La Push. Leah I don't understand how I didn't see it before. I care about you so much and after everything I put you through I understand if you don't even want to talk to me but right now it seems

like you need and a friend…and I want to be that. Le I just want to mean something to you…I want to be the person you cry to, the person you can tell all of your problems to, the person that cares for you the most. Please Le just let me in. I promise that I will never hurt you please Leah…please." She smiled and hugged me

tightly before crying again. She told me all about her father, Emily's pregnancy, their wedding…I just sat there and listened to her problems because that's what she needed me to do." From this day on I promise that I will find a way to save you Leah Clearwater." She smiled up at me and snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and thanked god that she forgave me.

Love it? Hate it? review please (:


	9. Chapter 9

**The reviews I get seriously make my day as soon as I get 2 reviews I want to update like right away loll (: But thanks again for all of the amazing feedback here is chapter 9 enjoy (:**

Leah P.O.V.

After talking with Jacob for a while a small voice in my head kept nagging me that I forgave Jacob too easily. I guess that part was right I mean at any point in time he could easily run back to that whore Bella and I would be left devastated like I was with Sam. If I was ever left like that again I honestly have no idea what I would do with my life. I think it would just be too much for me to handle. I shivered at the thoughts and looked up at Jacob's face. He smiled down at me and said "Leah…what

are you thinking about?" I slowly stood up and said "Nothing I'm fine" He stood up towering over me and said "C'mon Le I know that's a lie." I smirked at him and said "If you really want to know…catch me if you can!" I phased and took off in wolf form leaving Jacob in the dust. "No fair you got a head start!" He yelled before phasing and chasing after me. In my mind I said _Life isn't fair Jake_. He chuckled and said _sure sure_ before focusing on catching me. I laughed and went faster feeling that

burning sensation in my legs and lungs. The exhilarating thoughts of the chase flooded back into my mind as I continued sprinting away from Jacob. As I was focusing on my thoughts I didn't see the figure in front of me and ran straight into what felt like a wall. I fell directly on my ass and looked up to see Sam's black wolf staring at me angrily. I stood back up and shook my head as Jacob finally caught up. He immediately stiffened at the sight of Sam as I said _what do you want Sam?_ He glared

harder at me and said _you hurt Emily very badly Leah_ I chuckled and said _and? _He growled lowly and said _she has been crying ever since you left your house. _I shrugged my shoulders and said _so? I cried for weeks when you and I split up. _My mind suddenly was flooded with images of Sam and I. Some of the pictures were of us at the

beach, on the cliff, or at his house trying to cook. Sam growled loudly and said _apologize to her Leah please._ I growled this time and said _why should I Sam? _He huffed in annoyance and said _just so she can feel ok with being my wife. _I laughed humorlessly and said _you know I was supposed to be your wife…how things change. _He growled

again and said _enough of this go apologize to Emily now. _This bastard tried to alpha command me…nice try. I was about to say something mean when Jacob stepped in front of me and said _you were really going to alpha command her to apologize? Wow that's low even for you Sam. _I looked at Jacob in shock as did Sam. Jacob…defended

me. My eyes widened in surprise as Jacob walked to my side and gently tapped my muzzle with his paw and said _I caught you._ I laughed loudly and stuck my tongue out at him before saying _no fair Jake. _He chuckled and mocked my voice _life isn't fair Leah. _I laughed happily and licked his muzzle before taking off again. Jacob chuckled and chased after me until we got to my house. We quickly phased and got dressed before walking inside. Paul and Seth were stretched across the couches watching

some football game, while Embry, Quil, and Jared were sprawled out on the floor watching the game too. I laughed and stepped over the 3 idiots and pushed Seth over on the couch to make room for me. He laughed and said "couldn't you have just sat on the floor or with Paul?" I patted his head and said "Nope I wanted to sit

with my little bro." He huffed and said "Great." I hugged him and said "Awe Seth you love me shut up." He chuckled and said "Sure sure." I laughed and looked over at Jacob who sat next to Embry on the floor. They were all in a deep discussion about the game which I had no interest in whatsoever. "Seth do you think I was too hard on Emily?" He shook his head and said "I would have been pissed too I don't blame you for what you did. I would have probably done something worse." I smiled and

said "Thanks for the support Seth." He smiled and said "No problem." I smiled back at him and glanced outside. Coming up the road towards my house was that old red fucking truck. "Are you serious?" I yelled in frustration as Bella pulled into my driveway. My body was shaking from the heavy tremors as I shakily stood up. Seth

grabbed my arm and said "Leah calm down." I shook him off and said "I am ending this now." I walked out the door followed by the pack as Bella approached us. "What did you do to Jacob you bitch?" I chuckled and said "Everything that you couldn't do right." She glared at me and suddenly I felt a small pain hit my face. I rubbed my right cheek and looked at Bella with a devilish grin plastered on my face. She stepped back a little bit as I shifted. She screamed and said "Stop her! Jacob

help me!" To my surprise none of the pack stepped in to help her. I growled viciously at her and snapped my jaws a few times. She got up and sprinted back to her truck with me hot on her heels. She dove into her truck and slammed her door but I wasn't down. I slashed at her door and window leaving multiple scratches all over the drivers side of her piece of shit truck. She was screaming and crying as she drove away as fast as possible. I laughed a wolfy chuckle and went to phase. I quickly

slipped some clothes on and went back to the pack who was all laughing. I smiled and bowed before saying "thank you thank you very much I'll be here all week." They all applauded…even Jacob. I smiled and said "I hope that whore gets the point. I am sick of her stench." Paul nodded and said "She smells like vampire shit!" I laughed wildly and clutched my sides. The guys were all cracking up at Paul's joke until I noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. I gently picked it up and read its

contents. My face probably went through a million different emotions per minute as Seth read it over my shoulder. We both looked at Jacob in fear of his reaction as we handed him the paper. His face went from hatred, to depression, to hatred again. He dropped the paper, phased, and took off. Paul picked up the paper and read

it aloud to the pack. "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." He didn't bother reading the rest of the paper as he looked at me in shock. I took a deep breath, phased, and took off after Jacob. When I found out about Sam's wedding I needed a friend, and I bet Jacob does too. I easily picked up

his scent and followed it to the cliffs. He was lying pathetically with his head on his paws crying. I gently laid next to him and nudged his shoulder. He tried to smile at me but it just seemed forced. I placed my head on his back and just let him cry it out. Sometimes even the strongest people have to cry…including me. Jacob was there for me when I needed him, so I will be here when he needs me…even if he doesn't want me to.

Love it? Hate it? Review please (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! (: Thank you for all of the AMAZING reviews…they made me so happy lol Anyway here's chapter 10! Enjoy (:**

Leah P.O.V.

Jacob continued to cry for what felt like hours until he found his voice again. _Le…I am so sorry…_I tilted my head to the side and said _What for?_ He sniffled a few times before saying _I have to leave for a little while…_I stared at him for a few minutes contemplating on how to react. Finally I looked at him in the eyes and said _Do what you have to do _

_Jacob…I won't hold you back…if you need space I understand. _He licked my muzzle and whispered _It won't be for too long Leah and I promise I will come back. _I gently nipped his ear and said _I know you will…now get going. I will cover for you with Sam. _He gave me a small grin before standing up and taking off into the woods. I watched his figure disappear into the forest leaving me alone. I quickly shifted back to human and got dressed in fear that Jacob could still read my thoughts and sat with my legs dangling over the cliff. Inside I felt like I did the right thing…but my heart was telling me otherwise. _Why did you let him leave? _My heart was screaming at me.I groaned and picked up a small rock and threw it over the edge. I watched as it fell all the way down into the crashing waves and felt a small pain in my chest. I pressed my palm against my heart and

whispered "He will come back…he promised." The cold night wind whipped across my face as a few small tears made their way down my cheeks. I heard somebody approaching me and I quickly wiped them away. Paul gently sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders and said "Don't cry Leah…he will come back." I smiled weakly and said "I hope so Paul…I hope so." He smiled and wiped away the new tears streaming down my face. We sat there for a while until he had to go and patrol. He

gently kissed my forehead and said "He will come back and until then you have me…and I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and watched as he phased and ran back into the woods. I sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and slowly walking home. The forest was awfully quiet tonight and it put me in an even worse mood. As soon as

I got home the pack looked in me in shock and Seth asked "What happened?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "He will be back…he promised." They all looked at me curiously and were about to ask me more questions but I walked up the steps and crawled right into bed. I put the covers over my head and drifted off to sleep.

Time Skip

It has been a month since Jacob has left and it is affecting me the most. Some nights I can't sleep…other nights I end up sleeping for days. Sometimes I want to eat everything in sight, other times I don't even want to look at food. My moods have been consistent though…a mixture of pure bitchiness, hatred, and depression. I feel like I

am mad at the world all because Jacob left. I shouldn't be feeling this way but I do. I wish there was something I could do to feel better…just to be normal again. The only way that would ever happen is if Jacob returns…but who in the hell knows when that will be. I sighed heavily crawling out of bed and shuffling down the steps. Seth smiled at me and said "Are you excited about the wedding today Le?" Oh yeah I forgot to mention…today is the leach's wedding. I shrugged my shoulders at Seth and said "I guess

so." He smiled and said "We have to leave in an hour so you should go get ready." I nodded and said "Alright" before walking back upstairs and slipping on the black dress my mother had gotten for me. I wore a simple pair of silver flats, some earrings, and the small silver heart necklace my father had given to me when I was 5. I looked in the mirror and smiled slightly before walking downstairs to meet Seth and my mom. They both smiled at me and my mom said "You look stunning Le." I smiled and said "Thanks

you look good too mom." She smiled and Seth said "You do look amazing." I laughed and said "Thanks Seth you look pretty good yourself." He chuckled and said "Well let's go." I nodded followed Seth and my mom to the car. As we drove to the Cullens my mind kept wandering back to Jacob. Fuck I missed that boy. I never thought I would be admitting that but I do miss him with everything I'm worth. Ha who would've that the bitter harpy bitch has feelings. As we pulled up to the Cullens it looked gorgeous.

Flowers were everywhere and it looked like a garden. The only bad part was the stench of leaches. It burned my nose causing me to slightly flinch as we walked towards the dancing crowd of people. The pixie leach spotted us first and said "Hello Seth, Leah, and Sue. I am go glad you all could make it." My mom smiled and said "We wouldn't miss this, and you did an amazing decorating job Alice." She smiled and said "Thank you so much. Well the party is in full swing drinks and food is over there and Bella and Edward

are over there." We all smiled and thanked her before heading toward the newly weds. I plastered on my fake smile the whole time we were there and began to grow impatient as the party dragged on. I quickly escaped the dance floor and drifted towards the forest. I sat against a tree and whispered "Jake…where are you? I miss you. You promised you would come back soon…" That's when I heard Bella crying happily close to where I was. I slowly stood up and walked towards her obnoxious crying and

almost died when I saw what was happening. There is all of his glory stood Jacob dancing with Bella clinging onto his body. My whole body began to shake violently so I took deep breaths attempting to calm me down. "Jake I am so happy you came" Bella whispered to Jacob. He smiled and nodded before saying "I wouldn't have missed it for the world…you know Bella you don't have to become one of them…" She shrugged and said "Jake I love him though." Jake began to shake as he squeezed her tighter and said

"No you don't. You have a choice Bella...you always had a choice..." She began to squirm in his arms and said "Jake c'mon you're hurting me." "Bella please why can't you choose me?" From the darkness of the forest Paul, Jared, and Embry emerged to help Bella. They tore him away from her and apologized before disappearing again. Edward came and got Bella reassuring her that it was ok and to enjoy the rest of her night. I stood there in shock at what just happened. Jacob came back to see Bella…not me. The tremors overwhelmed my body and I shifted completely shredding my dress. I took off in a rampage with red blurring my vision. I refused to cry another tear over him. He wasn't worth my tears. In a matter of seconds I was at Sam's house. Since I had

no clothes to change into I howled loudly alerting the pack of my presence. The guys filed out of the house with Jacob running out first towards me. He went to give me a hug but I took a step back and growled viciously at him. HE stopped dead in his tracks and said "Leah what's wrong?" I growled again as Jacob and the pack phased. As soon as they were in wolf form my rage and hatred streamed into them. Images of Jacob dancing with Bella and telling her she had a choice lingered for a while until images

of me crying over Jacob leaving appeared. The pack all glared at Jacob until he said _Le I am so sorry…please let me explain. _I growled loudly and said _No I don't want you to explain to me why the first person you wanted to see when you got back after A WHOLE ENTIRE FUCKING MONTH WAS FUCKING BELLA SWAN!_ _I REALLY FUCKING CARED ABOUT  
><em>

_YOU JACOB BLACK…why would you choose her over me? _He just stood there not knowing what to say so I said _Run back to Bella Jake since you obviously chose her…I trusted you…I loved you…_I growled again and turned towards the woods before looking back at Jacob one more time. Huge tears ran down his muzzle as I took off into darkness…

Love it? Hate it? Review please! (:


	11. Help please!

Hello all of you amazing people that read/review/follow/love my story (: Ok well I have a slight problem…I have 4 ideas on how to continue this story but I need some help deciding…

Leah could leave for a week or 2 and when she returns she totally ignores Jacob but they work it out

Leah could leave for a week or 2 and when she returns she tries to break the imprint

Leah could leave and have Paul chase after her and she realizes that she imprinted on him too

Leah could try to leave but Paul will stop her and she will realize that she never really loved Jacob instead she loved Paul

I really need help on deciding how to continue so please review with which idea I should go with please and thank you (: The faster I get reviews the faster I will be able to update so hurry lol Thank you all (:


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you all of the reviews and for the help with how I should continue this story. If you want to know what happens…keep reading loll (: here is chapter 11…enjoy (:**

Leah P.O.V.

After running away yet again I knew I had to leave. Did I know for how long? No. Did I know where I was going? No. Was I going to go crawling back to Jacob? Hell no. After I put my trust in him, cared for him, and started to fall in love with him this happens. I should have known it would though I mean look at what happened with Sam. I thought he was going to be _the one_ and look what happened to that dream. It was completely and utterly shattered by stupid fucking imprinting. Without imprinting none of this would

have ever happened. Emily and I would still be friends, Sam and I would still be together, and I wouldn't have to deal with this heartbreak from Jacob. After everything I have been put through I think…no I know that I deserve better. I deserve a better life than I have now…I just deserve _better_. I continued to sprint through the forest while my vision became fogged with red haze. I felt the human part of me slam into the back of my mine as my wolf took over. All I felt while I was running was pure anger and rage towards

everyone and everything. I wanted to destroy anything in my path; I just wanted everyone and everything to suffer like I had to. I growled loudly and continued running as my wolf completely took over. In my mind the human part of me crawled into a dark corner and cried while my wolf took on autopilot. I felt like I wasn't even controlling myself anymore...my wolf had taken over. After the transition was over I was finally left alone to ponder in my thoughts. For once in my life the pack wasn't in my mind to comment on

every little thing I thought about. I smiled at the tranquility of my own mind and thought about where my life was leading me. A part of me was screaming in agony at the thought of losing Jacob while another part of me was desperately trying to drag me away. I felt like I was at war with myself and each side was trying to dominate the other. In all reality I was at war with myself and I had no clue which side to take. I really wanted to go along with the imprint and follow my heart, but my mind was leading me in

another direction. I have to learn to let my mind take the reins in my life and lead me to where I belong. I have let my heart lead my life for too long and every time I ended up shattered and angry. Things need to change and the only one who can change them is me. After being consumed in my thoughts for a few days I realized that I had ran really far. I slowed my sprint to a jog, and then to a walk as I looked at the surrounding forest. It was simply gorgeous… the sun's final bright rays illuminated the forest revealing flowers of all different sizes and colors. Slowly and steadily it lowered into the horizon awaiting the moon's arrival. I smiled and looked up at the sky. _Dad…if you can hear me…I _

_feel lost in my own life…what do I do? _A small wind whispered through the trees and I faintly heard a voice say _You are the female alpha…what do you think you should do?_ I gently sat down and pondered for a few minutes as the wind blew through my fur. _I don't know what to do…I feel like I am at war with myself and I have no idea which side to choose. _The wind blew a little harder and I heard the voice again. _If you love two people and do not know who to choose…pick the second person because you obviously didn't love the first person if you found love with another. Leah you have a choice…you always had a choice. _I tilted my head and said _I only love one person…_The wind blew a little bit harder and that

voice said _Are you sure? _I took the words into my mind and processed them over and over again and said _What do you mean? _The wind seemed to chuckle and said _Look inside of yourself and you will find the truth. _I growled and said _but this isn't fair!_ This time the voice in the wind laughed and said _Oh Leah…life isn't fair. _A small smile found itself on my face as I whispered _You are right dad…I love you. _The wind slowed down and eventually stopped as I heard its final words. _I love you too Leah…be strong. _I smiled again and looked up at the moon before releasing a powerful howl. The trees seemed to shake at the authority and power in my howl as it rang through the trees. After howling for a

few more minutes I let the beautiful sound fade away and slowly die as I took off towards La Push. My mind was clear and completely focused on which side I had chosen. The lightning bugs seemed to light up the way showing me the path home. The wind seemed to push me faster as it whistled through my fur causing me to smile wider. I could hear the mournful howls of my pack brothers in the distance as I pushed myself faster. My human form and wolf form worked side by side now keeping me at ease. My legs

were burning from the amount of pressure I was placing on them from how fast I was going. The howls seemed to grow closer causing me to push myself faster. My father was right. I always had a choice but I never took it…why? I knew why…I was too caught up in the concept of love that I didn't realize that I wasn't even in love. The voices of my pack slowly started seeping back into my mind as I stopped running to send up a quick howl then continued running. In my mind all of their voices seemed to mash together

until I reached the clearing. They all stood there talking to me at once until I screamed _SHUT UP! _My mind immediately grew silent as I said _Thank you…now I want everyone to listen to what I have to say alright? _The pack all nodded as I continued _Okay. Over the past week when I was gone I did a lot of thinking and contemplating about my life. I realized that I always had a choice in my life but I never ceased the opportunity that was lying before me. I should have seen that I was never in love…I should have seen that I didn't have to _

_come back over and over again…but now I know what I have to do. Jacob!_ I said loudly glaring at him. He looked at me in shock as said_ I am breaking the imprint between us! _All of a sudden it felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders and I felt _free. _I felt _free_ from the pain, _free_ from the despair, _free _from the anger, _free_ from the agony, I just felt _free._ I smiled and said _I have decided to take my rightful place as an alpha and I am forming my own pack…whoever wishes to join me is welcome. _I took a few steps back and

watched the thoughts of the guys fly by in my mind. Slowly Seth walked over to me and said _I can't lose my sister. _I smiled and licked the side of his face as Paul and Embry walked over. _We are your best friends Le…we couldn't leave you. _I smiled and looked at Quil and Jared expectantly. Jared attempted to walk forward but Sam growled at him. I

glared at Sam and growled viciously at him. _If he wants to be a part of my pack do not stop him! _I yelled to Sam. He bowed his head in defeat as Jared skipped over to my pack. Slowly Jacob and Quil's thoughts faded away leaving only the thoughts of my pack and Sam. _If you ever need to talk you only talk to ME Sam…other than that we are done here. _He nodded and watched us angrily as we took off towards my house. My mind was mostly quiet until I whispered _What the hell did I just do?_

__Love it? Hate it? Review please! :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello all of my amazing followers/reviewers (: When I make more chapters I try to please everybody so you can all enjoy the story but its hard so I am very sorry for everyone who was disappointed in my last chapter and everyone who will be disappointed in my future chapters…anyway if you like it review please. Enjoy chapter 12 (:**

Leah P.O.V.

After arriving back at my house everything really kicked in. Breaking the imprint with Jacob, separating packs, becoming free…it all seemed to overwhelm me. I felt a small amount of regret for everything I did but I felt an even larger amount of pride and power inside of me. My dad would be extremely proud of me I just know it. Seth, Jared, Embry, and Paul sat around my kitchen table stuffing their faces with the chocolate chip cookies my mother just made. I glanced over at my pack from the

living room and smiled at the thought… _my pack_. The words sent a tingling sensation throughout my entire body rocking me to my core. A small part of me was hurt due to Quil's decision of staying in Sam's pack but it was his decision. I huffed quietly to myself and whispered "Did I make the right decision?" From the kitchen I heard a chair scrape against the floor but the loud conversations continued. I glanced back only to be met by Paul's huge form. He sat down next to me on the couch and gently put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and said "Hey." He smiled back and said "Hey…is everything alright?" I groaned and said "I seriously don't know Paul. I feel like I made the right decisions but another part of me is telling me otherwise." He smiled down at me and said "I think you made the right decision for the pack and yourself." I smiled and said "Really?" He nodded and said "Really." I laughed as he made a goofy face at me and that's when I realized I actually laughed a

real laugh. I didn't have to put on a front or a fake mask anymore…it happened naturally. I must have been staring at the wall or something because Paul gently shook me and said "Hello is anyone in there?" I giggled and gently knocked on his head and said "Hmmm it sounds kinda empty…" He gave me a pout and said "It's not empty!" I smirked at him and said "Are you sure?" Instead of answering me he stuck his tongue out and folded his arms like a 2 year old. I started cracking up which eventually caused him to laugh and us to roll onto the floor. After laughing for a few more seconds I noticed the position we were in. I was on top of Paul with his arms wrapped around me and our faces only inches apart. I felt the redness creep onto my cheeks as I attempted to get up but he held me there and said "What's

wrong Leah…do I make you nervous" with a sly smirk on his face. I hit his shoulder and quickly stood up before saying "Ha-ha you're a comedian." He smiled and said "Mhm we both know the truth." This time I stuck my tongue out and said "Sure sure." As soon as the phrase came out of my mouth I just stood there in shock. Out of all of the things I could have responded with I used Jacob's saying…What. The. Fuck. Before Paul could notice something was wrong I snapped out of it and said "Guys…lets go cliff diving!" I got a chorus of hell yeahs from the kitchen as everyone sprinted home to get ready. Seth bolted upstairs which left me alone with Paul. He

smiled at me again and said "See you there Leah…wear something sexy…oh wait anything you wear immediately becomes sexy." I gave him a hard glare and with a final smirk he was gone. As soon as he left I smiled to myself and walked upstairs to get ready. I decided to wear a simple red bikini held together with black hoops. I wore a pair of shorts on top of my bottoms and some black flip flops before calling Seth. "SETH LETS GO!" I heard a loud thump before he yelled back "COMING!" I laughed and walked outside slowly waiting for Seth. A few seconds later he came barreling down the steps and was by my side. He wore a simple pair of blue swim

trunks with a pair of sunglasses. I snatched the sunglasses out of his hand and placed them on my face. He growled playfully and whined "Leaaahhhhh givvveee themmm backkkk." I giggled and said "Umm no." I gave him a smirk before taking off full speed to the cliffs with Seth trailing behind me. It only took us a few minutes to reach the cliffs and the guys were all waiting. Before reaching them I put my shorts, sunglasses, and flip flops near a tree so they wouldn't get wet. I then walked

straight over to Paul and said "Was this good enough?" He looked up and down my body eyes wide before saying "You look amazing Le." I did a double take and said "What?" He smirked and looped an arm around my waist before saying "You look gorgeous like always." I smiled and said "Than-" I was cut off when he pulled me

over the edge of the cliff with him. I screamed in shock and at the exhilaration of the jump and before I knew it we hit the water. It wasn't very warm but due to our temperatures it didn't bother us. Paul dragged both of us to the surface and when we were above water we both started laughing. That's when I noticed that I was in his arms AGAIN with our faces only inches apart AGAIN. This has to be a sign…oh my...

Love it? Hate it? Review please! (:


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews (: I decided to make this Jacob's POV and then I think the next chapter will be Paul's POV well here's chapter 13 enjoy (:**

Jacob P.O.V.

She just b-b-broke the i-i-imprint. How is this even possible? The legends said that an imprint meant forever…not just a few weeks. I thought we were going to end up together in the end but look at me now. I am completely alone and it is my entire fault. I thought if Bella would choose me over Edward I would be able to forget the imprint and she could stay human. I thought that things would just work themselves out but I was wrong…this makes about 10000 mistakes in my life. The biggest mistakes ever were choosing Bella over Leah, hurting Leah, and causing her to break the imprint. I should have been a better imprint I mean I honestly was a douche

bag to her and Sam was right. Leah deserves so much better than me. You know that phrase you don't know what you have until it's gone? Well that's a complete fucking lie. I knew what I had all along I just never thought I was going to lose it. I should have realized that Leah was the one for me and I completely blew it by choosing Bella. What the fuck was I thinking? Leah was there for me the whole time and I betrayed her multiple times. As soon as Leah and her pack disappeared into

the forest I took off into the opposite direction my vision blurring due to the tears running down my muzzle. I tried to shake them off but it wasn't working so I just let them fall freely. I had ruined my life and there was no way of fixing it. I ran around for a few hours until I decided to go home. I quickly shifted back and put some shorts on before walking inside. My dad sat at the table smiling at me until he saw the tear stains on my face. He patted the seat next to him and said "Have a seat

son." I nodded and took a seat before spilling my guts out to him. "Dad I ruined any chances I had with Leah. I was a complete ass and went back to Bella betraying Leah AGAIN. I thought Bella would choose me and I could forget the imprint but she choose Edward. Dad I should have known better but I was so blind to what I had right in front of me. Leah left for like a week and she just got back today and guess what she did. SHE CREATED HER OWN FUCKING PACK AND BROKE THE IMPRINT!

AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I was shaking hard now vibrating the kitchen table and my dad. He gently placed his hand on my arm and said "Calm down son." I took multiple deep breaths before the shaking was down to a minimum and my dad was able to speak again. "Son Leah is a female alpha you know? She has always had the choice of forming her own pack and finding love on her own. You also have that same choice…so maybe Leah did both of you a favor. Now you can find love on your own without a push from an imprint. Jake just hear me out. Leah is a strong willed girl and it doesn't surprise me she made her own pack. She takes after her father greatly and he always wanted to be an alpha. She shares his same determination and it was only a matter of time until she took her rightful place. And just

think Jacob…you now have a chance to find love on your own. You aren't pushed or forced to love someone. You could have anyone you want now son. She gave you the freedom of a choice…just think of it that way." I looked ay my father in shock as his wise words sunk into my head. He was right…Leah gave me the choice. She gave me the choice in who I can spend the rest of my life with…My dad gently patted my back and said "It makes sense doesn't it?" I nodded and said "You are right

dad…I-I-I have a choice…" He smiled and nodded before saying "Please don't waste it on someone like Bella or else I might have to disown you." We both laughed for a few moments before he asked "You are in Leah's pack right?" He shook my head and said "No… why?" He gasped and said "You remained in Sam's pack?" I nodded and said "Yes?" My dad looked furious as he began a rant. "Jacob are you serious? Why would you stay in Sam's pack? What if the Cullen's need help again or

something comes up. Do you really think Sam is going to want to help? Leah at least has a heart and would probably help but not Sam." My eyes widened as I whispered "You're right…I gotta go. Thank you for everything though dad you really helped me." He smiled and said "Anytime son…now go!" I nodded and took off into the woods towards Leah's house. It only took me a few minutes to get there and I knocked loudly on the door. I heard a small pair of footsteps walk to answer the

door and there stood Sue. "Hello Mrs. Clearwater is the pack here?" She shook her head and said "Sorry hun they went cliff diving." I nodded and said "Thank you" before taking off towards the cliffs. When I got there all I saw was Paul pull Leah over the edge with him and they plummeted into the water down below. Embry, Jared, and Seth glared at me before Embry said "What do you want Black?" I was a little surprised at the anger in his voice but I just shrugged it off and said "I need to talk to Leah." They all laughed and said "Good luck with that." One by one they ran and dove over the cliff. I groaned in annoyance and dove after them. The wind

whipped against my body as I splashed into the water. I could see Paul splashing Leah while Embry, Jared, and Seth swam over to join the battle. I smiled at how much fun they were having and suddenly had a strong yearning to join them. I swam over to them and said "Leah we need to talk." She glared at me as did the rest of her pack and she said "You have 5 minutes." I smiled weakly at her and said "Leah I realized what you did for me. You gave me the choice of falling in love on my own without an imprint and all I can say is thank you. I should have realized this earlier and I am so sorry for everything I pit you through. I should have seen past

Bella and her lies but I just couldn't and for that I am so sorry. But just hear me out please before you make a decision. I really want to join your pack Leah. I promise I will put my full devotion into this pack and just think. Your pack will be stronger than Sam's pack in case a fight breaks out. Please Leah." I was practically begging her but I would do whatever it took to be in her pack. She gave me a judging glare before saying "We will vote. Everyone who wants Jacob in raise your hand. If you

want him out keep your hand down." I looked at the guys hopefully as Embry slowly raised his hand. Seth shot me a dirty look before raising his hand. Paul kept his hand down of course…what a douche. Leah nodded and said "Well it looks like your in Black but I swear to God if you slip up 1 time you are out…understood?" I nodded and said "Thank you." She just nodded when suddenly Seth splashed me. I looked at him in shock before splashing him, causing Embry to splash Leah, causing Leah to splash Paul, which caused an all out splash brawl. We splashed each other wildly until a strong scent of leach entered my nose. All at once we

stopped and Leah said "Do you guys smell that?" They all took a deep sniff before growling and whispering "Leach." Leah smiled and ran towards the woods before phasing. She looked at us expectantly as we ran to catch up to her. I phased and heard her thoughts along with her packs clearly. I smiled triumphantly as Leah began a strategy. _I will lead while Seth and Embry flank the left side. Paul and Jared you guys flank the right side, and Jacob you flank the back. Understood? _ We all nodded at her commands and took off after the leach. This…this is where I belong.

Love it? Hate it? Review please (:


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello all of you amazing people. This chapter is Paul's POV after Leah breaks the imprint. Enjoy (:**

Paul P.O.V.

What the fuck just happened? Did this really just fucking happen? She broke the imprint with Jacob…wow. She looked happy…and for once in her life it wasn't a fake happiness…it was real. I smiled at her new found emotions as she asked who wanted to join her pack. I didn't even hesitate with my decision. Right after Seth trotted over I followed suit and stood beside her. A million and one different thoughts and emotions were flooding through my mind but the biggest and strongest thought

was _I have a chance. _I finally have a fucking chance with Leah. I know it sounds pathetic but wait til you hear this. Ever since I met Leah I knew there was something special about her. She was always different to me. There was always something about her that caught my eye and you wanna know what that is? Where do I begin? She is the most beautiful, strongest, intelligent girl I know and even though she has been through so much she keeps trying. Even though she sometimes gets in

bitchy moods who wouldn't? I mean put yourself in her shoes and think about what she has been put through. She thought Sam was going to be her Mr. Perfect and she was going to live forever by his side. That dream was cruelly snatched away from her by Emily and the power of imprinting. She was crushed and disappeared for a long time but she came back. Imagine how much strength it took for her to pull herself together and come back to the hell hole where she will be bossed around by

her ex and forced to relive all of her horrible memories with him. Not only that but she would also have to deal with seeing Emily every day and dealing with all of her shit too. After she came back she imprinted on Jacob expecting a happily ever after but of course not getting that. He totally ignored Leah and chose an ugly, pale, bitchy girl over her. Now think about that for a few minutes. This will make 2 times in her life when her lover chose another woman over her. How much of a toll would

that put on you physically and emotionally? Then after getting rejected for a 2nd time she received the news that Sam and Emily were expecting a baby and were getting married. You wanna know the worst part? The wedding day Sam and Emily planned was going to be the same day Leah and Sam were going to get married. How fucked up is that shit? Just thinking about it pisses me off like who the fuck does that to a person? Ugh lets move on shall we? Leah shattered at this point and

Sam fucking expected her to apologize for running out on Emily. If I were Leah I would have cussed the bitch out and thrown her off of my property but Leah restrained herself. I have a great amount of respect for Leah for the way she handled the situation. So then she vents to Jacob and lets him in but god forbid that turns out good. He found out about the leach's wedding and decides he needs to leave and when he gets back guess who he fucking went to? Oh no he didn't go back to Leah folks. He went to Bella mother fucking Swan…isn't that just a shocker? Leah didn't even try to fight for him anymore she just ran and then this happens.

Honestly I couldn't be prouder of Leah. She has been so strong this whole time…I guess its time you all know how I feel…I love Leah Clearwater. There I said it. I love her with everything I have in me ok? She is the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent, gorgeous, powerful, strong, funny WOMAN I have ever met. I refer to Leah as a woman because she is just too mature and demands too much respect to be known as a girl. I have probably loved Leah for 2 years I would think. I know we aren't imprinted or anything... But just look how alike we are. We both have very short tempers, we both don't deal with people's shit, we both have hearts but they are just

hidden deep inside of us and are completely covered up by walls that we have built to protect ourselves. I fell in love with Leah all by myself without the push of an imprint and there's a reason for that…3 years ago I was a happy go lucky imprinter like Sam and Emily. Rachel Black was my world and I never ever wanted that to change. One day we were riding in the car and I went to kiss her but a deer jumped in front of our car. I went to swerve out of the way and hit a pole in the process.

Due to my healing I survived the crash but Rachel…she wasn't so lucky. She died immediately after the collision. I blamed myself for months and began to cut myself just to be able to feel. A few weeks after the funeral I was in the woods cutting myself with a sharp rock when Leah found me. She comforted me even though I tried so hard to push her away. She was my savior…she saved me from myself when nobody else could. I owed her my life. Every day we would hang out and she became

my best friend. I knew from then on that we would be together one day but after I found out her and Jacob were imprinted I was devastated. I almost reverted back to cutting but all I could picture when I lifted the razor to my arm was Leah's face and her crying at my stupidity. So all of those events lead us to now. We were getting ready to go cliff diving and of course I flirted with Leah. She was a free woman now…and I wanted to claim her as mine. When I pulled her over the cliff with

me and I noticed our position when we surfaced it took every ounce of restrain I had to keep myself from kissing her. Then Jacob came back to fucking join our pack. I didn't want him back here…he could hurt my Leah again…_my Leah…_The phrase looped through my mind a few times causing me to smile. Sadly Jacob was let back into our pack and I was beyond pissed and I swear if he hurts her ever again I will chop his balls of and shove them down his throat and that's not a threat…that's a promise.

Love it? Hate it? Review please (:


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello all of my faithful followers of This Time Won't You Save Me! I am SOOO sorry for not updating for like a century but my grandma was really sick and school is taking up most of my time but I promise I will try harder to update sooner! Well here is the next chapter…enjoy: D**

**Leah P.O.V.**

This leach was clever, cunning, and _fast._ It wore a black cloak to cover its body and a hood masked its face and hair. As my pack slowly began to fall behind my enhanced speed kicked in and I felt that old familiar burning sensation of my muscles and lungs.

The memories of the chase with the red headed leach flooded into my mind as I pushed myself faster. Unlike the red headed leach…this leach would not get away. I released a loud snarl before pouncing onto the back of the leach.

We rolled onto the ground my jaws desperately trying to latch onto any part of it. It hissed wildly at me and attempted to throw me off but I was able to latch my jaws onto its cloak. I ripped it off of the leach revealing a blonde haired female with bright red eyes.

She smirked at me before looking directly into my eyes and whispering _"Pain"_ Before I even had a chance to react it felt like my body was trying to turn itself inside out. My lungs felt like they were going to explode and I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. I wanted to die right then and there. This pain was a type of emotion that I could never wish upon anyone...even Sam. I screamed and whined due to the horrible pain I was experiencing when suddenly it was gone.

My eyes that were sealed shut moments before snapped open revealing a bone chilling sight. Paul stood in front of me and was taking _my pain._ He yelled out in anguish causing my heart to scrunch up in pain. It felt like time was frozen and I wasn't able to move my body fast enough. I sprinted as fast as I could towards the leach and planted my claws deep into her shoulder.

She hissed in pain and before she could react I dug my canines into neck and ripped her head clean off. I let the others take care of the burning process as I ran back to Paul. He was lying on the ground panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. I dropped down to his level and put my head underneath his.

With a burst of sudden strength I was able to put his wolf form on my back. He wasn't even that heavy or maybe I had a sudden adrenaline rush I honestly didn't know and didn't care. I began to sprint back to my house in hopes that something there would be able to help me.

Halfway there I heard him whisper through the mind link _Leah…Leah…is she ok? Leah…_His voice faded off again leaving a small yet weak smile on my face. He was seriously heart and he was asking if I was hurt? I chuckled at the thought but ran faster to help Paul.

Finally we arrived at my house and the other wolves helped me carry an unconscious Paul inside. I phased and didn't even bother getting dressed because I was too worried about him. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed some water, towels, and painkillers that would hopefully help him. Jacob watched every move I made causing my temper to flare.

I glared at him before saying "All of you…go and wait outside." They hesitantly nodded before following my order and going outside. I was afraid to admit this but I was actually worried about Paul. Seth seemed to sense this and gently rubbed my arm and said "Le he is going to be ok." I nodded and watched Paul nervously before pouring some water on a towel and dabbing his face.

A small grin appeared on his face before he began to whisper different things out of no where. After a few seconds it all clicked to me…he was dreaming. "Leah…Leah come back to me…come back...Jacob…doesn't deserve…" I smiled at his sleeping form and whispered "Paul…Paul I am right here." Suddenly he sprang up and looked around the room wildly before landing his eyes on me and my naked form. To my surprise he didn't look below my face.

He kept his eyes directly on mine and immediately pulled me into a hug. He took long, deep sniffs of my hair and my shoulder before whispering "I thought I was going to lose you Leah…" I rubbed his back and said "I am still here Paul…" I felt him smirk and say "Good…then I could do this." Out of no where I felt him start nibbling and sucking on my neck. I involuntarily moaned and laughed before pushing him away.

He smirked again and this time looked at me up and down before saying "Oh my God Leah…you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life." I felt my cheeks redden at the compliment before my old self came back. "Shut up Paul! Now that you are ok get go outside so I can get dressed!" He smirked and said "Wait…so if I don't leave you can't get dressed? I think I will stay then." I chuckled and said "If you want to play that way then…I alpha command you to go outside!" His smirk reappeared as he said "You don't play fair Leah!"

I smirked this time and said "Life isn't fair Paul! Buh bye." He walked out the door slowly closing it behind him so he could look at me for a few seconds longer. I laughed again before running upstairs to get dressed. I put on a simple pair of shorts and a black crop top before going back outside to meet the guys. They were all doing their manly hugs to Paul until I walked out.

Paul smirked at me and said "You should have left the clothes behind Leah." I smirked and said "You would have liked that wouldn't you Paul?" He smiled and said "Yes…yes I would have." I smirked, gently placed my finger on his lips, stared at him deep into the eyes and said "Thank you for taking the pain away from me Paul." He smiled and tried to talk but I held my finger firmly against his lips.

"I wasn't done. Thank you for taking the pain away from me from the leach…but also with everything else in my life. I should have realized it sooner…you have been there to save me this entire time Paul…so thank you for everything." He smiled wider and this time I let him talk so he said "It has been my pleasure to help you in whatever way possible Leah. I truly care about you and it hurts me to see you hurt." I smiled and gently kissed his cheek before saying "So I know this is going to sound like a horrible idea…but

I think we need to converse with the Cullens about exactly who that leach was." My pack nodded and Seth said "She looked kinda important…" I nodded and said "My thoughts exactly. So I think we should just have a talk with the Cullens about who we just killed."

The rest of the pack nodded as we ran into the woods to phase. I quickly tied my clothes around my ankle and let the phase overwhelm my body. Instantly I heard all of my pack's thoughts causing me to smile. Even though they can sometimes get annoying, I honestly have no idea where I would be without them.

I would probably still be stuck under Sam's control living a life that I didn't even want. I would have a constant reminder of what I almost had and what I lost along the way. If it wasn't for Paul, Seth, Jared, and Embry I would still be stuck in that hell hole…_Thank you all…for everything…_

Love it? Hate it? Review please! :D


End file.
